The University of Pennsylvania Cancer Center is an interdisciplinary endeavor designed to build within the University a closely integrated center of scientific and clinical excellence. Both individual endeavor and synergistic collaboration in the understanding, treatment, cure and prevention of cancer are fostered, and the Center's programs have attracted the interest and participation of a wide variety of professionals from various departments within the University in addition to those listed above. The Center will continue to provide certain core facilities and services in order to involve an increasing number of clinicians and basic scientists in joint projects. It will continue to relate to other centers of excellence within the area to maximize clinical and scientific collaboration, and coordinate cancer activities. Cancer control in the community will be developed further by establishing communications with systems of cancer care within the Center's region so as to better understand their needs, and to provide physicians and patients in these systems access to the resources of the Center. A strong statistcal base and evaluative capability will continue to be built to allow the Center to monitor its progress and rationally implement necessary changes. To achieve these goals, Center programs and program leaders have been designed in the following areas: 1) Clinical Affairs, 2) Basic Science Affairs, 3) Epidemiology and Statistics, and 4) Education. The Center's programs together with those at the Fox Chase Cancer Center constitute a Comprehensive Cancer Center that has been recognized as such by the National Cancer Institute. Liaison between the two components has been established, and means to utilize the research and clinical resources of both centers for maximum effect will continue to be explored and implemented.